


Colored Skies

by wetstars



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Metaphors, Poetic, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sad Ending, Tears, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetstars/pseuds/wetstars
Summary: Haechan always depended on the skies to express his emotions.orHaechan is madly inlove with young man by the name of Mark Lee





	Colored Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is my first fanfiction on this account, please enjoy!

Haechan was terrible at explaining his emotions, so he allowed the skies to do it for him.

On blue, sunny days, he felt happy and laughter all around. on blue, gloomy days, where the sky rumbled with thunder, he felt emptiness and sadness. When the sky was on fire as the warm shades danced around the horizon, he felt a burning sensual feeling inside of him that waited to be released.

Today, the skies were blue and gloomy, as he recalled the blue, sunny day, where he watched the man he deeply loved kiss somebody else.

The skies were blue and happy, but they felt lonely. 

He had watched on as the young Korean boy kiss another and profess his love.

“I love you.”

He never thought those three words would crash his colorful skies and turn it monotone. 

Today, the skies were blue and gloomy. today, the skies cried for him when he couldnt as he watched the two lovers share an umbrella while walking to their classes.

Although, the skies were sad, he smiled with tears that brimmed his eyes, and walked in the opposite direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Although good friends and maybe more. Despite their spent time and stolen kisses shared between them, Mark does not love Donghyuck. Rather, he is more infactuated with another boy with a healing smile and pink hair.


End file.
